Get It Memorized
by eclst
Summary: A Nobody can't feel emotions-IT can't love  or so they've been told, but is that true for all Nobodies?


Disclaimer: I don't own KH :pouts:

**Beta:** XEOHE

A/N: First ever KH story; I tried to avoid ooc but I don't know how good I did with that lol

* * *

_Nobodies don't have hearts; if that is so…why do I feel this way?_ Number XIII—Roxas had asked himself countless times. Ever since he had entered the organization, Axel had been the one there with him. He was the one who had taught him what it was to be a Nobody. The one Roxas was able to trust.

But lately, Roxas' feelings began to wander off.

Roxas exhaled as he sat at the station's clock tower, eating his sea-salt ice cream, as he watched the sunset: a blend of oranges and reds.

"Hey," called a voice to him.

Roxas looked up to find Axel staring at him.

"Hi Axel," said Roxas as he smiled in acknowledgment.

Axel sighed and sat down next to him; his eyes on the horizon. "I wasn't expecting you here today," he said.

"Oh…" Roxas said. "I-I had a lot on my mind."

Axel turned towards him, trying to read his friend. "So I see."

Roxas said nothing but glanced down, his ice cream dripping by now.

"Hmmm," Axel replied. He lay down, placing hands behind his back, and turned to face Roxas. Axel seemed concerned but tried not to show it. "Well, if you want to talk yo—"

"I can come to you. I know," Roxas cut in.

Axel's eyes widened, as if it had dawn on him. "If it's something someone told you…"

Roxas shook his head. "It's not that," he whispered.

Axel grunted. This was getting irritating for him and he lifted himself up. "Then what is it!"

Roxas glanced at Axel, realizing that their faces were too close; he blushed, turning the other way. "Nothing…"

"Fine…" Axel growled, put out by the outcome. He knew that when Roxas did not want to talk there was no point in arguing. Axel stood up and Roxas followed his friend's actions with his eyes.

"You're leaving?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "There's no point in my being here if you don't want to talk," he said.

"Oh…"

"I'll see you back at the castle," Axel said as he began to walk away.

Roxas nodded as he said, "Okay."

Now alone, Roxas bended his knees and reclined his head on them. _Why am I feeling this way?_ he thought. Ever since they had become good friends, _these_ feelings had started to exist; he didn't know what they were and no matter how much he would have liked to ask Axel, he couldn't.

Roxas sighed. "What am I feeling," he whispered.

The sun; it reminded Roxas of Axel, making him smile. Recently his heart had begun to beat faster and his cheeks (without his consent) had turned pink when he was with Axel. Even when they were on missions together having Axel by his side had made him feel _happy._

_But is happiness something a Nobody can have?_

The goal of Kingdom Hearts is: so those in the organizations can become whole again—be able to feel, and _that_ included Axel.

"Were friends," Roxas said, "and as friends it is okay to have some sort of feelings right? But what if those feelings are unknown or can't be shared with the other person, then what?"

_What if Axel doesn't feel the same way?_

Roxas had spent his entire afternoon reminiscing on his thoughts that he had lost track of time. He headed back to the castle—to his room (since it was late by now) and decided to go to bed early.

"You came back," he said.

"Yeah…" Roxas replied.

Axel strolled down to sit on Roxas' bed and patted a place next to him. Roxas obliged.

"So are you going to tell me?" Axel asked.

"I-I…"

"You _can_ tell me you know. I won't laugh. I might even be able to help."

Roxas nodded, finally giving in. "Okay…" he said.

Axel smiled and crossed his legs, reclining his chin on one hand. "So what's troubling you?" he said.

Roxas avoided eye contact as he said, "I've been having these feelings lately."

Axel raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?" he said.

"Y-yeah… and I don't know what to make of them," Roxas said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't understand."

"That's just it. I don't think you can."

"Oh," Axel said, raising an eyebrow.

"…you see," Roxas said, his cheeks turning pink, "lately when we have been on missions together I've been feeling kind of different."

Axel wasn't expecting to hear this. "Huh?"

"I… I start to feel happy and nervous at the same time. My chest tightens and even if we are not supposed to have a heart, I feel it pounding too fast. I-I don't know what it means," Roxas explained.

Axel's expression softened as he chuckled, "I see."

Roxas still couldn't face his friend but clutched his cloak. It had become troublesome…

Axel ruffled Roxas' hair unexpectedly, making Roxas turned towards him.

"_These_ feelings you have," Axel said, "are because you like me."

His friend's words made no sense to him. "But we're friends; of course I like you," Roxas said.

Axel chuckled at his friend's answer. "They're different. Roxas… those feelings are part of having a heart."

"But we don't have hearts."

"True. Then again, you are different," Axel said as he leaned back, his expression unreadable.

Roxas turned to Axel. "Then are these feelings _special?_" he asked.

Axel nodded. "Very…"

"How?" Roxas asked confused.

"Do you feel this way around anyone else?"

"N-no."

"That's how. You see Roxas, you like me more than a friend."

At his comment Roxas couldn't help but blushed. _More than a friend?_

Axel got up and now stood in front of Roxas, who looked up to find Axel smiling down at him.

Roxas was about to say something but was met by a pair of warm lips. His heart (did he even have one?) had began to beat faster and couldn't help but yearn for more.

"And _that_ is how it is special," Axel said as he pulled away, a smile grazing his face.

Roxas blushed and his mouth formed an 'o'.

Axel began to walk away and stopped before the door. "Roxas?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure I'm the only one you feel _this_ way about."

Roxas felt nostalgic and nodded as he said, "…'kay."

"Oh, and Roxas…"

"Huh?"

Axel smiled tenderly as he said, "Get it memorized," leaving behind a confused yet happy member XIII.

~*OWARI*~

* * *

A/N: A very short one-shot. Believe me it was super hard for me to write for this fandom. I'm a huge KH fan =o and I'm obsess with Roxas xD but I hope to cosplay as Axel *_*. I don't know if I'll be able to write another one but I appreciate ideas (who knows?). If it did have some ooc then so sorry but I tried xD.

Review =3


End file.
